Naruto, vuelve
by Raquel XD
Summary: Sasuke ha vuelto a Konoha. Todos en la aldea le guardan rencor, escepto sus amigos. Naruto no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. ¿Que hará Sasuke para recuperar a su amigo roto? (Narusasu/Sasunaru) (Posibilidades de lemon) (En proceso)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de sasunaru/narusasu. ¡Espero que les guste esta historia! (si teneis alguna sugerencia, idea o duda, escrivid-la en un review) (Esta historia esta en proceso...)**

**...**

Necesito que me perdones… Necesito tus cálidas sonrisas, esas que hacen que rápidamente aparte la mirada de tu figura, para que no percibas mis detestables sonrojos… Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, nosotros persiguiendo gatos, paseando perros, ya sabes, a la antigua. Solo quiero volver a empezar de nuevo, y por una vez… Reír contigo… Junto a ti, volver a revivir esos recuerdos ahora rotos, destrozados… muertos por mi culpa.

Me aparté del camino que nos unía, para desviarme por un camino de soledad y traición, oscuridad. Cierro los ojos. Busco en mi mente. Estas tú. Llorando. Otra vez. Solo. En una esquina te espío, vigilo tus espaldas sin que te des cuenta. Ahí estas tu… Una lágrima recorre tu mejilla, y junto a esa, una mía. Dolor, por dentro y a la vez por fuera… Dolor.

Creme, no solo te quiero, es que te amo y no lo puedo demostrar… No sería lo correcto, mi orgullo Uchiha se iría a la mierda. Pero ahora eso no me importa en absoluto, solo quiero lanzarme a tus brazos, sentir tu piel, absorber tu aroma una vez más. Y a la mierda lo que nos digan… A la mierda lo que piensen.

Solo quiero que sepas que no vivo sin ti… Otra lágrima surca mi mejilla, y estallo en llanto una vez más. Sé que no me vas a perdonar… No otra vez… No será ni hoy ni mañana, quizá pasado tampoco, pero volveré, por ti amigo… Aunque ya no me quieras volver a ver… Estaré ahí por ti, como tú lo estuviste por mí. Y te dedicaré millones de dulces miradas, millones de sinceras sonrisas… Porque tú has estado ahí, para mí, dispuesto a darlo todo con tal de que vuelva.

Ahora todo es al revés, ya no soy yo el que tiene que volver, eres tú. Sé que en realidad no te has ido, a ningún sitio, a ninguna parte. Vives en tu casa, haces misiones… Pero no es lo mismo. No sonríes, no hablas, no comes ramen… Eso es lo que más me preocupa, el ramen. Es tu comida favorita desde tiempos inmemoriales. Sonrío solo con imaginar verte nacer con un bol entre tus manos.

Sabes, quiero devolverte todo lo que te he quitado. Si mi alma negra se ha podido curar de una muerte segura… ¿Por qué la tuya blanca no?

Has sufrido. Desde tu nacimiento, has sufrido como pocos lo han hecho. Torturado, mancillado. Tus padres murieron antes de ni siquiera conocerlos. Tu maestro, Jiraya-san fue asesinado por uno de sus discípulos… Te contaré un secreto, Naruto, ese era tu abuelo. Tsunade-sama es tu abuela. Aún tienes familia, siempre quedará la vieja Tsunade, la que aparenta veinte y tiene cincuenta.

Aun así, tendrías a tus amigos. A Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Hinata, Chouji, Ino, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato, Gaara, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Konohamaru, Shino, Temari, Shizune, Kiba, Akamaru, Kankuro, Moegi, etc. Me gustaría volver a formar parte de esa lista. Odio las lágrimas. Por favor, vuelve a ser tú, vuele amigo… Vuelve a estar a mi lado, por favor… Ya no sé qué hacer por ti… Te lo suplico, si hace falta de rodillas, delante de toda Konoha. Me importa una mierda si no me quieres ver, o si simplemente me evitas… Seguiré amándote, pase lo que pase. Aunque me rechaces, aunque me odies, aunque me detestes…

Hace mucho que quería decirte todo esto. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Mucho. Sé que esta carta nos distanciará mucho más de lo que lo estamos ahora… pero… Solo… En fin, perdóname, por favor. Siento todo aquello…

Sasuke.

Una lágrima. Otra más. El portador del Kyubi, sentado en un banco familiar, lloraba sin expresión alguna. Mirando la carta. Sus labios temblaron. No se sabe si eso era una sonrisa feliz o aliviada. El caso, es que fue su primera sonrisa en dos meses.


	2. Chapter 2: Un ebrio y un cuerdo

Estoy indignado, enfadado... Probablemente es porque se ha vuelto a emborrachar… Cada día es igual, no importa cuánto insistas, es una rutina.

Se despereza con una resaca infernal, seguidamente mangonea al personal, al cabo de cuatro horas en el baño, (vete tú a saber qué diablos hace ahí dentro) se hala cuatro paquetes de bombones a modo de desayuno. Como si no estuviese aún satisfecha con su esplendoroso banquete de calorías, tenemos que ser arrastrados sin piedad hasta el único restaurante en el cual aún no nos han echado por estar demasiado ebrios. Seguidamente, después de unos supuestos "sorbitos" de sake para "calmar" la resaca y animar el cuerpo, somos enviados "a la otra punta del continente" para apostar todo su dinero. Y cuando digo su dinero me refiero a **nuestro** dinero. Sobretodo el mío.

Después de leer la carta de Sasuke solo me queda una cosa por decir… Estoy ebrio como una cuba. Ya nada me importa, estoy feliz. Feliz y enfadado. Todo da vueltas como una montaña rusa, si esas que, aunque hagan que vomites al final del trayecto, siempre te empeñas en volver a subir.

Realmente todo se vuelve un poco borrascoso… No alcanzo a diferenciar entre Shizune y su cerdo… Tengo ganas de vomitar… Pero, ¡hey! ¡Soy feliz!

Alguien me coge en brazos a modo saco de patatas, todo sigue siendo igual de confuso que hace dos escasos segundos. Ya no me importa nada… Sasuke me quiere, eso no lo tengo claro… Pero… ¿¡Tsunade?! ¿¡Mi abuela?! ¡Anda ya! Estoy casi seguro que esto es obra de Kiba… Me sorprende la buena caligrafía que tiene… ¡Pero a Uzumaki Naruto no lo engaña ni a su puta madre en bragas!

...

Devería haver perseguido a Naruto... Esa Tsunade no es un buen ejemplo ni por asomo… ¡Dios! ¡Esta más borracho que un mendigo a media noche! Huele a alchol... Hasta divaga y dice coses sin sentido... Como por ejemplo: "Estoy casi seguro que esto es obra de Kiba… Me sorprende la buena caligrafía que tiene… ¡Pero a Uzumaki Naruto no lo engaña ni a su puta madre en bragas!" o también "No sé quién es el "hjoputa" que me chutó el balón cuando era pequeño… ¡Pero juro por el palo de la verdad que estrngulare al gilipollas!

Estamos llegando a mi casa. Hogar, solitario hogar... Subo las escleras cargándolo cual estora. Parece que se ha quedado dormido por el camino...

Se ve adorable dormido... Parece un bebè... Un bebé de setenta quilos... Lo desvisto con cuidado, apreciando su torax, su abdomen... Realmente es fuerte.

Le intento poner un pijama mío, però parece resistirse...

...

Lentamente voy despertando... Esoty en una habiación con alguien... No consigo distingir a simple vista a mi compañante, pero deduzco que es Sasuke por el aroma y el tipo de chacra... ¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿QUE MIERDA HACE SASUKE AQUÍ?!

Me resisto a que me Ponga alguna espècie de ropa, en realidad no tengo inddea de que es... Me deja en paz... Por fin mis sentidos recobran nuevamente la vida de antes... Empiezo a vislumbrar sus rasgos... Pero, algo anda mal... ¿Esta llorando?

Aún sigo bajo los efectos el alchol pero... No hay duda alguna... Esta llorando de verdad...

-Sasuke... ¿Porque lloras?

-...

-Te he preguntado, contestame...- Dije con el tacto más increíble para un borracho.

...

No puedo resistir más... Dios, lo hecho tanto de menos... Sin pensarlo, me lanzo a sus brazos. Él me corresponde, tiernamente, como si fuese un niño pequeño. Se esta calido en sus brazos. Acurruco mi cabeza en su pecho, y lloro con más intensidad. Me acaricia el pelo de manera protectora, mientras me abraza con más fuerza. Me siento ridículo, ridículo pero protegido... Él me dice:

-¿No me vas a decir porque lloras?

- Te hechaba mucho de menos... Por eso lloro...- Dije tragándome mi orgullo de Uchiha. Eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor...

Con ternura, me depositó encima de mi cama, me dio un beso en la frente y:

-Descansa, mañana tienes una misión. Tranquilo, estoy a tu lado... No tienes por que llorar más.- Se sentó al lado de mi cama con las priernas cruzados como los indios, apoyando su cabeza en el colchón, también cruzado de brazos, como si estuviese vijilando. Vijilando que nadie se entrometiera en mi sueño.

No vacilé. Lo levanté en brazos y lo recosté, aún desnudo, debajo de mis sábanas. Parecia sorprendido, aunque no podia distingirlo bien por la oscuridad. Mi sonrojo se pudo ver hasta desde la Luna... Él, desnudo y borracho en mi cama, durmiendo a mi lado... Uff...

Le di la espalda, pero él, tozudo, me abrazó, cosa que me causó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, desde arriba hasta abajo. Si, como imaginais, mi miembro se puso erecto como un jodido palo. Perfecto. Aunque, eso no fue todo... Un bulto apretaba contra mi trasero... Perfecto, jodidamente perfecto...


	3. Chapter 3: Yo te protejo

El dolor se apodera de mis sentidos. Duele, dios, que si duele. Cuando lo intento reprimir, sale a flote otra vez, con más potencia. Tengo que deshacerme de esta erección y se me están ocurriendo formas muy pervertidas de hacerlo…

No aguanto más, intento encaminarme al baño, pero el terco me abraza más fuerte, impidiendo que me vaya. Intento apartar sus brazos, pero no me suelta, es inútil… Genial… Él también la tiene dura. Cada vez estoy más excitado, y más rojo…

….

Se está moviendo mucho… Creo que está despierto… Habrá notado que…

Sin dejar mi actuación de dormido, lo suelto lentamente. Cuando lo hago, se gira hacia mí. Abro los ojos muy despacio. Me mira, con ojos protectores, pero tristes, al borde de las lágrimas. Una lágrima desesperada rueda por la ladera de su mejilla, y se muerde el labio intentando reprimir una más gruesa, pero es del todo imposible, y recorre el mismo camino que la otra. Sus nudillos se tornan más blancos de lo habitual, y su cara esta roja cual tomate en estación.

No puedo permitir que llore, no quiero que sufra… Le seco sus gotas de tristeza con el dorso de la mano, con protección, con cariño… Busco su mano y la agarro suavemente para conducirla hacia mi cuello. Con la mano libre recorro su nuca, y con cautela, me voy aproximando hacia su rostro. Junto nuestros labios rojos, deseosos de este contacto. He esperado mucho para volver a hacer esto, y por fin el día ha llegado. Me dedico a saborear esos labios dulces, sabrosos, excitantes. Él no se mueve ni un milímetro, quizá lo que hago es una tontería, y no es lo que desea… Pero, ¿él me escribió la carta no? Si me ama, se supone que me tendría que corresponder…

Me aparto de él. Parece anonado, ensimismado, aún con los ojos cerrados. Contemplo lo inocente que está ahora mismo. Dios… Me dan ganas de tirármelo aquí mismo… Pero no haré nada que él no quiera hacer… No quiero hacerle daño. Ni siquiera tengo claro si aquella carta era verdadera o falsa…

Ahora que ha vuelto, por fin, no dejaré que caiga en el abismo de nuevo. Quiero cuidarlo, quiero protegerlo… Solo quiero estar a su lado hasta el resto de nuestros días, y ser felices.

….

Creerá que soy imbécil, porqué aún tengo los ojos cerrados. Mi erección crece por segundos…

Él me mira como hipnotizándome, con esos ojos azules que hacen perder el olfato a un perro. Lo necesito, pero no puedo aprovecharme de él, y menos cuando está borracho…

Espera… De repente, me abraza sonrojado, y antes de que pueda corresponderle, me coge en brazos y me sienta en la cama. Luego, él se sitúa detrás de mí. Al sentir otra vez su miembro erecto sobre mi trasero, no puedo resistirme:

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-No voy a hacer nada si tú no quieras…-Casi inmediatamente respondí:

- Pero… Me va a doler… ¿verdad?

-…-Con la voz melosa que hace que me corra solo con escucharla dice:-Intentaré no hacerte daño… Además… A mí también me gustaría sentir el mismo "dolor" que tú…

Empieza a lamerme el cuello, dándome pequeños mordiscos seductores. Mi respiración se vuelve agitada, pequeñas descargas de electricidad recorren mi cuerpo… Levanta mi camisa de dormir, y me acaricia lentamente, como torturándome. Yo levanto los brazos, facilitándole la extracción de mi camisa azulada. Intento no gemir… Pero se siente tan bien… No me puedo resistir más, y suelto un pequeño gemido, acompañado de unas acaloradas respiraciones, cuando pellizca uno de mis pezones, ahora duros.

-Ahhhh… Naruto… Mmmm….

Él, complacido, mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-¿Quieres más?-Susurró seductoramente.

-S-sí… M-mucho más…-Gimotee aplastando a mi orgullo.

-Que bien...-Escabulló su mano derecha debajo del pantalón del pijama y lentamente, acarició mi miembro. Pegue un buen bote, y me estremecí con solo pensar lo que estaba haciendo. Con la mano izquierda, tapó mis ojos, y dejó que todo mi peso reposara contra su cuerpo. Cada vez su miembro crecía más debajo de mi trasero.

-N-naruto…m-me gusta mucho… Sigue… Más rápido…- Eso pareció excitarlo mucho, puesto que casi me arranca el pantalón de un golpe, y empezó a masturbarme más rápidamente, sin dejar su danza de la lengua, que recorría todo mi cuello.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Naruto! ¡Sigue! ¡Más rápido! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Cada vez la mano de mi zorrito se agitaba más rápido, causando el mayor placer que puedo sentir en la vida… Los dos estamos sudados, y yo estoy llegando al clímax… Creo que…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NARUTO! ¡M-ME VOY A….! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Demasiado tarde, porque, sin previo aviso, mi cuerpo se tensa aún más, haciéndome estremecer por completo. Mi líquido seminal mancha su mano, y yo me desplomo encima de su cuerpo. Lame mi líquido, y acaricia mi pelo con parsimonia.

Cuando creo que todo ha terminado, me gira, haciendo que nuestros ojos coincidan. Ahora me pide que lama uno de sus dedos, y que no me asuste. Yo accedo, y me aferro a su cuello. Lentamente va haciendo espacio en mi interior, haciendo movimientos circulares. Con solo un dedo no duele tanto… Pero llega el momento en que mete dos. Me aferro más fuerte, haciendo que él, con su brazo libre, me masturbe otra vez. Sigue con sus rutas de exploración circulares. Siento como la intromisión y las caricias justas, me causan placer… Un tercer dedo aparece buscando diversión.

-Me duele…- Me quejé con un susurro casi inaudible, pero que Naruto captó en pocos segundos.

-Tranquilo… Yo te protejo… Mi pequeño gatito.


End file.
